


Prom Night

by msbayne (Knaija)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Peter, Begging, F/M, POV Stiles, brave stiles, poem-form, unconscious Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8967322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msbayne
Summary: Stiles doesn't give it much thought before he's running towards Lydia's unconscious body... not until he's staring down the terrifying gaze of the alpha crouched above her[Based on Steter's encounter in S01E11]





	

* * *

  


He won’t hurt me, he never will

I know I am protected

Unsafe as I am, even still

I will not be called dead

 

She’s bleeding out beneath his clutch

Still pretty in her pain

Not breathing, not feeling much

As I pray she’ll live again

 

“Don’t kill her, please.” I say

“Of course not.” He replies

But his request will dim my day

And prove me full of lies

 

I don’t know where Derek is

I don’t know much at all

But thoughts spring from lips

As I speak to his scary call

 

I’m so ready to die tonight

I can’t see this ending different

Maybe my head is caught in fright

And has grown completely indifferent

 

He stands and looks down at me

An alpha in all his right

I’ll die and tomorrow, never see

Because I misjudged my might

 

“You’re coming with me.” He says

And I really don’t want to

But he’ll let me call help for me date

So I do what I have to do

 

I was foolish to think I’d be protected

Or foolish to come at all

But at least Lydia won’t be left dead

If Jackson would just pick my call

 

* * *


End file.
